Dongeng
by Iztha
Summary: Seseorang pernah mengatakan cinta yang tulus itu kuat, bahkan kematian pun enggan untuk mengalahkan sebuah cinta tulus. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**DONGENG**

**Kuroko no Basket is ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei's**

**-Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]-**

_Seseorang pernah mengatakan_

_Cinta yang tulus itu kuat_

_Bahkan kematian pun enggan untuk mengalahkan sebuah cinta tulus._

Langit malam mulai menunjukkan gemerlap bintang, menemani sang rembulan yang tampak kesepian. Angin malam menyapu pelan permukan kulit sepasang ibu dan anak yang tengah bersantai di balkon rumah mereka. Balkon tersebut tepat menghadap ke arah laut yang membentang luas.

"_Okaasan_, bisakah kau membacakan Seiya sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur?" tanya anaknya dengan penuh harap, sang ibu mengangguk pelan dan mendudukkan anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun itu di pangkuannya

"Seiya ingin didongengkan apa oleh _okaasan_?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut sambil membelai pelan surai _baby blue _sang anak yang senada dengan surainya

Bocah tampan itu menengadah menatap iris indah sang ibu tersayang dengan iris _scarlet_ miliknya lalu berkata dengan senyum merekah "Terserah _okaasan_ saja."

Sang ibu yang diberi kebebasan berpikir sejenak, sepasang bola mata besarnya itu terhenti pada bentangan laut di hadapannya. Menerawang jauh. Tak lama senyum tipis tercetak di paras manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, _okaasan_ akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang seekor putri duyung dan seorang pemuda."

Akashi Seiya mengangguk semangat dan mulai menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan sang ibu. Iris _scarlet_ itu berbinar penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya itu memang sudah sering menceritakan banyak dongeng untuknya, tapi malam ini berbeda. Seperti ada sebuah rahasia di dalam cerita sang ibu kali ini.

**Jauh di dasar laut yang biru, dimana air sejernih kristal berada, kastil-kastil bertumpuk menjadi satu membentuk sebuah istana yang tak 'kan pernah mencapai ke permukaan. Di istana tersebut hidup seorang raja yang memiliki 6 orang putri cantik. Permaisuri raja telah lama tiada, namun beruntung ia memiliki ibu yang begitu menyayangi anak-anak sang raja. **

**Kecantikan anak-anaknya begitu memukau para penghuni laut. Dari semua anak-anaknya, anak bungsu lah yang paling cantik nan rupawan. Tubuh molek yang terbalut kulit putih mulus bagai pualam itu selalu bercahaya ketika tersiram sinar rembulan di kala malam, surai **_**baby blue **_**panjangnya begitu lembut dan terawat, ia juga memiliki sepasang iris biru yang dapat memabukkan siapa saja yang memandang, dan jangan lupakan bibir penuh yang ranum miliknya. Begitu indah untuk seekor putri duyung, bahkan sang raja sering berpikir bahwa anak bungsunya itu sebenarnya adalah malaikat jatuh.**

**Kecantikan dan perhatian yang didapatkan sang adik ternyata telah menyulut rasa iri pada diri kakak tertuanya. Akhirnya sang sulung bertekad untuk mencelakai adiknya bagaimanapun caranya.**

**Di suatu malam, sang kakak sulung meminta adik bungsu untuk pergi bersamanya ke permukaan. Awalnya sang adik menolak karena makhluk seperti mereka tidak diperbolehkan menunjukkan diri ke daratan.**

"**Tidak, kak," tolak sang adik sopan "Nenek sering berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh muncul ke daratan. Bila manusia melihat kita, dewa akan marah dan mengirimkan bencana untuk kita maupun manusia."**

**Sang kakak mendecih dalam hati karena tak berhasil membujuk adiknya. Cukup lama ia terdiam dengan sorot mata tak bersahabat, membuat sang adik sedikit menjauh karena perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menyerang.**

"**Apa kau tidak sadar, adikku.." suara kakak yang sedikit memberat membuat sang bungsu memeluk dirinya sendiri "Nenek berkata begitu untuk menyembunyikan keindahan di permukaan, nenek ingin menyimpan keindahan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Egois bukan?" tampak senyum kecut tercetak di paras **_**ayu**_** si sulung**

**Perkataan sang kakak tak langsung ditelan mentah-mentah olehnya, ia ragu bahwa nenek yang sangat ia sayangi melakukan hal seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak. Sedikitnya ia tahu, sudah sejak lama kakak tertuanya itu sangat membenci dirinya.**

**Sang kakak menggeram kesal lantaran mendapat hasil nihil untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan kasar ia menarik sang adik untuk berenang ke permukaan.**

"**Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" ujar sang kakak dengan nada penuh kebencian, ia mendorong sang adik hingga keluar ke permukaan dan segera pergi meninggalkannya**

**Angin malam menerpa kulit putri duyung yang malang itu, mata biru indahnya menatap takut sekelilingnya. Ia hendak kembali masuk ke dalam lautan sebelum suara **_**baritone**_** menyapa gendang telinganya.**

'**Merdu sekali suara pemuda itu,' batin sang putri duyung saat mendengar pemilik suara **_**baritone**_** menyanyikan sebuah lagu**

**Sepasang iris **_**sapphire**_** miliknya menatap intens sosok pemuda tampan yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda tersebut memiliki mahkota **_**scarlet**_** yang begitu indah, kulit putih porselen membalut tubuh tegapnya, ia memiliki sepasang iris semerah darah yang tajam—begitu mempesona, membuat sang putri duyung betah untuk terus memandang dari balik batu besar**

"**Tuan, hari sudah beranjak malam. Sebaiknya anda segera kembali ke dalam bila tidak ingin sakit." Seorang pria paruh baya datang menyusul sang pemuda, mengajaknya pergi dari tepi pantai**

**Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan seorang putri duyung yang telah terjerat dalam pesonanya.**

'**Tuhan, maafkan diriku yang telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang anak manusia dan menyalahi takdir..' batin putri duyung muda itu sebelum kembali berenang ke dalam lautan**

"_Okaasan_ kenapa kakak si putri duyung jahat sekali? Kan adiknya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Seiya menggembungkan pipinya sebal, membuat ibunya terkekeh pelan melihat keimutan anaknya

Sang ibu mengusap pelan puncak kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang "Setiap manusia memiliki rasa iri, Seiya. Bolehkan _okaasan _melanjutkan cerita?"

Seiya mengangguk semangat dan meminta sang ibu agar memeluknya, menghangatkan tubuh mungil yang sedikit kedinginan.

**Setelah kembali ke dasar laut, sang putri tak langsung kembali ke kerajaan. Ia menggerakkan siripnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang begitu gelap dengan atmosfer mencekam. **

"**Tak perlu berkata, aku sudah mengetahui keinginanmu, putri kecil." Sebuah suara khas seorang nenek-nenek mengalun di tempat gelap itu "Kau tahu, itu adalah hal terbodoh yang akan kau lakukan dan membawa penderitaan."**

'**Sang penyihir.' batin putri duyung **

**Dengan berani ia berenang mendekati sang penyihir berada "Kalau kau sudah tahu, bisakah kau menolongku?" tetap dengan nada sopan ia memohon**

"**Tak kusangka kau begitu berani, wahai putri duyung muda." Kata penyihir dengan nada mencemooh "Ya, aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu. Membuatmu memiliki kaki."**

**Sang putri duyung begitu bahagia mendengar penuturan si penyihir dan meminta penyihir tua itu agar segera menjadikannya manusia.**

"**Manusia? Kau tidak akan menjadi manusia." Sang penyihir mendekat dan mengangkat dagu putri duyung muda tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya "Kau hanya akan memiliki kaki sebagai pengganti ekor duyung milikmu. Kau hanya akan memiliki raga tanpa jiwa."**

**Raut bahagia milik putri duyung kontan berganti menjadi raut tak percaya. Apa katanya? Raga tanpa jiwa? Bukankah itu lebih menakutkan dari kematian?**

**Kekehan mengerikan dari sang penyihir tua membuyarkan lamunannya "Tenang saja, putri manis. Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Sang penyihir segera melanjutkan ucapan ketika putri duyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu "Namun itu tidaklah gratis."**

"**Lalu aku harus membayarnya dengan apa?"**

**Senyum mengerikan muncul di paras sang penyihir yang penuh keriput "Berikan aku suara merdumu untuk membayar kaki yang akan kuberikan padamu dan berikan aku jiwa pengganti untuk membuatkanmu jiwa."**

"**Memberikanmu jiwa pengganti?"**

"**Ya. Bunuhlah seorang manusia dengan belati ini sebelum bulan purnama berikutnya." Sebuah belati perak dengan ukiran indah terjulur di depannya, dengan tangan sedikit bergetar ia ambil belati tersebut**

**Tak lama setelahnya, sang penyihir kembali menyerahkan sebotol cairan berwarna merah darah.**

"**Berenanglah ke tepi laut dan minum ramuan ini sebelum matahari terbit. Kau akan memiliki kaki untuk melangkah dan menari, manusia yang melihatmu akan menganggap dirimu gadis cantik yang menawan." Sang penyihir memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "Tetapi setiap langkah yang kau ambil akan terasa seperti menginjak pisau tajam dan sekalinya kau berubah menjadi seorang manusia kau tak 'kan kembali menjadi duyung."**

"**Aku mengerti." balas putri duyung dengan tegas sambil memeluk kedua benda pemberian penyihir**

"**Dan ingat wahai putri kecil, bila cintamu tak terbalaskan hingga bulan purnama berikutnya, kau akan menjadi buih laut."**

**Jemari yang masih berada di dagu putri duyung ia gunakan untuk menelusuri lekuk bibir milik putri duyung cantik itu. "Dan sekarang, berikanlah suara indahmu untukku." Dengan itu ia membacakan sebuah mantra hingga sebuah cahaya kecil keluar dari dalam mulut putri duyung**

**Setelahnya sang penyihir segera memerintahkan putri duyung agar pergi ke daratan. Kemudian putri duyung berenang ke daratan dan segera meminum ramuan dari sang penyihir.**

'**Tunggulah aku. Aku akan segera menemuimu,' pikir putri duyung sebelum kegelapan menyerangnya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.**

Seiya mengerut bingung "Kenapa putri duyung begitu bodoh? Kenapa memaksakan diri dan menjadi egois hanya demi sesuatu bernama cinta?" tanyanya menuntut

Sang ibu kembali tersenyum penuh makna "Suatu saat Seiya akan mengetahuinya bila sudah waktunya,"

"Un…begitu kah?" Seiya menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu miliknya dan memasang pose berpikir "Ya sudah lah. _Okaasan_, lanjutkan ceritanya.."

**Iris **_**baby blue **_**itu terbuka. Memandang sekitarnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan.**

'**Apakah aku sudah menjadi manusia?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil memandang selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, tangan putih itu terjulur untuk membuka selimut**

**Betapa bahagianya ketika mendapati sepasang kaki telah menggantikan sirip indahnya 'Penyihir, terima kasih.' Ia kembali berkata dalam hati**

"**Kau sudah sadar?" suara **_**baritone**_** yang begitu ia kagumi kembali menyapa gendang telinganya, sang putri duyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban**

"**Syukurlah. Saat aku berjalan di tepi pantai aku melihatmu tak sadarkan diri, segera saja kubawa kau kemari." Wajah pemuda itu tetap datar, namun matanya menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran "Jadi siapa namamu?"**

**Putri duyung tak menjawab. Ia sudah tidak memiliki suara untuk mengeluarkan kata. Digelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menunjuk bibirnya.**

"**Kau tidak bisa berbicara?" putri duyung mengangguk lalu menunduk, membuat sang pemuda berjalan mendekati dirinya "Kalau begitu…bolehkah kau kupanggil Sir****ѐ****n?"**

**Sang putri duyung mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Apakah sang pemuda yang ia cintai itu sudah mengetahui jati dirinya? Mengapa ia memilih nama itu?**

**Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis di hadapannya, sang pemuda menjelaskan "Karena aku menemukanmu di tepi pantai dan dirimu begitu indah seperti putri duyung itu sendiri."**

**Putri duyung mengangguk mengerti, sedikit bersyukur karena jati dirinya tidak—belum—diketahui sang pujaan hati.**

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh putri duyung itu _okaasan_? Bagaimana dengan janjinya pada sang penyihir?" Sang ibu mencium pipi tembem sang anak, mengundang kekehan geli dari sang empu pipi

"Putri duyung itu setiap hari selalu menemani sang pemuda, dia juga suka membaca buku-buku yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu." Surai biru yang senada dengan surai anaknya menari-nari lembut tertiup angin laut "Putri duyung belum menentukan siapa yang akan ia bunuh."

"Huh? Lalu putri duyung itu tidak akan punya jiwa dong? Kan kasihan dia, _okaasan_."

Ah, anaknya yang satu ini benar-benar polos sekali. Mirip seperti dirinya saat masih kecil dulu.

"Sang Putri duyung sadar bahwa membunuh nyawa seseorang itu tidak semudah membalikkan halaman buku."

**Iris **_**sapphire**_** memandang sendu pada rembulan yang bersinar terang. Terlalu terang hingga membuat matanya perih.**

'**Sebentar lagi bulan purnama akan tiba. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang hanya demi kebahagiaanku.' Batinnya miris.**

**Benar kata sang penyihir dahulu, pilihannya ini hanya akan membawa penderitaan. Tak seharusnya ia menyalahi takdir Sang Kuasa.**

"**Sir****ѐn," merasa dipanggil, ia tolehkan kepalanya "Apa yang kau lakukan di tepi pantai saat malam hari seperti ini?"**

**Putri duyung yang telah menjadi manusia tanpa jiwa itu hanya tersenyum kecut dan kembali menatap bulan yang tergantung di langit. Tak lama setelahnya ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh rampingnya dari belakang**

"**Bila terus disini dengan baju setipis ini kau akan terserang sakit," suara **_**baritone**_** itu terdengar begitu dekat di samping telinganya "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"**

**Kepala bersurai **_**baby blue **_**tersebut menggeleng lesu, mengundang sebuah pandangan penuh tanya pada iris **_**scarlet **_**milik sang pemuda. Tangan halus itu menarik pelan tangan milik pemuda, mengajaknya untuk kembali ke dalam kediaman milik sang pemuda.**

**Saat keduanya baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kediaman sang pemuda, seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam pelayan menyambut keduanya. Berkata bahwa sang pemuda telah ditunggu oleh ayahnya di ruang kerja.**

"**Kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahatlah." Sebelum benar-benar pergi sang pemuda menepuk pelan surai lembut putri duyung**

"Apa yang diinginkan ayah sang pemuda?" pertanyaan Seiya memotong cerita ibunya

"Seiya, tidak baik memotong ucapan orang lain."

"Un, maaf, _okaasan_." Seiya menunduk, menyesal karena memotong cerita ibunya itu "Jadi apa yang diinginkan ayah sang pemuda?"

Sang ibu menatap langit sejenak "Beliau ingin menjodohkan sang pemuda dengan seorang gadis di luar sana."

"Bukan dengan putri duyung?"

Ibunya menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kecut "Tidak. Bagi ayahnya, putri duyung hanyalah manusia lemah yang ditemukan oleh anak tunggalnya. Beliau ingin menikahkan anaknya dengan bangsawan seperti mereka."

"Eh? Kenapa ayahnya egois sekali?!" bibir mungil Seiya dimanyunkan, menambah keimutan pada dirinya

"Begitulah manusia."

**Keesokan harinya ayah sang pemuda mengundang gadis yang akan ia jodohkan pada sang anak tunggal. Bersikap acuh pada perasaan sang pemuda yang sebenarnya mencintai putri duyung. Ayahnya tidak sebodoh itu hingga tak tahu bagaimana pandangan yang dilemparkan sang anak pada gadis temuannya itu.**

**Putri duyung yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya dapat menatap nanar sang pujaan hati yang kini di rangkul mesra oleh gadis pilihan ayahnya.**

'**Ah, mereka tampak serasi sekali.' batinnya nelangsa 'Apakah ini artinya cintaku tak terbalas? Apakah aku masih harus mencari manusia untuk kuambil jiwanya sedangkan tujuan utamaku sudah kandas?'**

**Kini hari terasa berlalu dengan cepat bagi sang putri duyung cantik itu, sang pemuda tak lagi mengunjunginya sesering dahulu. Bulan purnama sudah menyambutnya, seakan-akan menanti dirinya yang akan menjadi buih lautan.**

'**Walaupun dirinya tak membalas cintaku, aku tak menyesal telah mencintainya.' pikir sang putri duyung menguatkan diri**

**Ia tahan sakit pada telapak kakinya ketika berjalan ke tengah laut. Inilah konsekuesi yang dirinya dapatkan karena menukar sirip indahnya dengan sepasang kaki manusia. Konsekuensi ketika ia tak mensyukuri apa yang dirinya punya.**

**Perlahan ia jatuhkan belati perak dari sang penyihir ke dalam lautan bersama dengan buliran air mata dari iris biru indahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia memandang kembali sang bulan dan tersenyum kecut.**

'**Semoga ia bahagia dengan gadis it—'**

"**Sirѐn! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Disana berbahaya!" **

**Ternyata sang pemuda menyusulnya hingga kemari. Sedikitnya itu membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah orang yang ia cintai untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi dari dunia ini.**

**Lamunannya buyar ketika kedua telinganya menangkap suara cipratan air. Sang putri duyung menolehkan kepalanya, membuat surai biru indahnya melambai melawan grafitasi.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" kilatan kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di sepasang iris **_**scarlet **_**yang ia kagumi itu "Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padamu?! Ayo kita kembali ke dalam!"**

**Putri duyung menggeleng lemah, menolak ajakan sang pemuda. "Kenapa kau tak mau kembali ke dalam? Apakah karena gadis yang dikenalkan oleh ayahku? Kalau begitu aku akan bicara pada ayah untuk membatalkan perjodohan kami!"**

**Oh, Tuhan.**

**Sang putri duyung berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh dalam hatinya saat itu juga 'Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja kumohon kabulkan lah permintaanku. Aku ingin untuk terakhir kalinya dapat mengucapkan salam terakhirku kepada pemuda yang aku cintai ini.'**

**Sang pemuda yang tak juga mendapat jawaban semakin khawatir dengan gadis cantik di hadapannya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap air mata yang masih belum berhenti mengalir. "Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sirѐn?"dengan lembut ia bertanya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut**

**Bukannya mendapat jawaban, sang pemuda malah mendapati pundak gadis itu makin bergetar kencang. Ada yang aneh, pikir sang pemuda. Seakan-akan gadis di pelukannya itu akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh darinya.**

**Tanpa disadari sang pemuda tubuh sang putri duyung mulai transparan. Kaki indahnya perlahan menjadi ribuan buih. Air matanya semakin deras berjatuhan, mulutnya terbuka-tertutup seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**

"…**ku…cint…mu.." iris **_**scarlet **_**terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara yang begitu jernih milik gadis di pelukannya "…Aku…men…cinta…imu…"**

**Pelukkan itu semakin erat. Sang pemuda entah sejak kapan sudah meneteskan air mata "Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan sejak awal kita berjumpa."**

**Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di paras menawan milik putri duyung. Dengan lembut ia mendorong sang pemuda untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka.**

"**Bila renkarnasi itu ada, aku bredoa semoga renkarnasiku dapat hidup bahagia dengan renkarnasimu—lelaki yang aku cintai sampai akhir hidupku." dengan itu tubuh sang putri duyung berubah menjadi buih, meninggalkan sang pemuda yang jatuh terduduk di hamparan luas air laut.**

"**Kenapa? Bukankah bila cintamu terbalas kau akan tetap menjadi manusia? Aku sudah membalasnya, tapi kenapa kau tetap menjadi buih? Apakah cerita dongeng tentang putri duyung yang selama ini kudengar hanyalah bualan?"**

**Di bawah rembulan itu tangis sang pemuda pecah, menyesali kepergian gadis yang juga membawa separuh jiwanya.**

"Eh? Putri duyung tetap jadi buih?" raut kaget yang dikeluarkan Seiya sangatlah lucu hingga membuat ibunya memeluk bocah itu dengan erat "Un, apakah ceritanya sudah tamat, _Okaasan_?"

Sang ibu menggeleng pelan "Belum. Kisah itu berlanjut. Harapan sang putri duyung dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Mereka kembali berenkarnasi."

"Ah! Ceritakan! _Okaasan _ceritakan kelanjutannya padaku!"

"Tapi bukankah ini sudah waktunya tidur untuk Seiya?" pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh gelengan dari anak semata wayangnya

"Tidak mau. Seiya tidak mau tidur bila ceritanya belum selesai!"

Begitu egois layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, pada akhirnya sang ibu melanjutkan ceritanya. Benar-benar mirip ayahnya, batin sang ibu.

**Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian mereka kembali berenkarnasi. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Bila saat itu sang putri duyung adalah seorang putrid duyung, kini dirinya terlahir sebagai manusia biasa. Tetapi kecantikannya tak berkurang sedikit pun, malah makin menawan. Sayangnya kini ia terlahir sebagai seorang pria. Dan lebih parahnya lagi pemuda yang ia cintai itu tetap terlahir sebagai pria.**

**Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebat di ibu kota Jepang, Tokyo. Pria bersurai **_**baby blue**_** itu berlari menuju halte bus terdekat sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa payung. Ketika ia sudah sampai di halte bus, sebuah suara menyapa telinganya. Dengan cepat ia tolehkan kepala hingga rasanya ingin patah.**

"**Bukankah hari ini kita sungguh sial? Lupa membawa payung." Permata **_**shappire**_** miliknya membelalak lebar ketika tertumbuk pada sepasang **_**ruby**_** yang entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar**

"**Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya lelaki bersurai biru cerah dengan raut wajah datar, mengundang kerutan di dahi pemuda bersurai **_**scarlet**_

"**Tidak, kita tidak pernah bertemu. Apakah ini caramu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang tampan sepertiku?" Sebuah senyum menawan terbentuk di wajah rupawannya "Bila benar begitu dengan senang hati aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Akashi Seijuuro. Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, nona?"**

**CTAKK**

**Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis lelaki yang disangka perempuan. Dengan tetap memasang wajah datar ia menjawab "Kuroko Tetsuya, dan aku adalah pria."**

"Eh?" raut bingung terpahat di wajah Seiya "Kuroko Tetsuya? Akashi Seijuuro?"

Ibunya tak berkata apapun dan lebih memilih untuk tersenyum penuh misteri. Bibir ranum itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya pada sang anak.

**Sejak hari itu kedua orang tersebut selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu di halte bus. Tak ada perjanjian tertulis memang, tapi entah mengapa keduanya tetap salinng meluangkan waktu sesibuk apapun mereka. Hari ini pun demikian,**

"**Hari ini turun hujan ya?" tanya Kuroko monoton "Aku lupa bawa payung lagi."**

"**Kau selalu saja ceroboh, Tetsuya." Walau berkata seperti itu tangannya kini terjulur memberikan sebuah payung berwarna merah**

**Seakan tahu makna terpendam dari tindakan tersebut Kuroko menghela nafas "Tapi kali ini Akashi-kun harus mau masuk ke apartemenku selagi menunggu supir pribadimu."**

"**Kau memerintahku Tetsuya?" Akashi tersenyum "Berani sekali,"**

"**Begitukah menurut Akashi-kun?"**

**Dengan diselingi obrolan santai mereka melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya yang nyaman dan terawat. Pemuda bersurai **_**baby blue**_** mengundang masuk sang surai **_**ruby**_** dan menawari minum.**

"**Kalau boleh aku ingin kopi saja." tutur Akashi yang mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa panjang**

"**Baiklah," Kuroko langsung pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan tamunya kopi**

**Iris merah itu memandangi sekitarnya. Menikmati tatanan ruangan apartemen Kuroko tinggal. Sederhana namun membuat sang anak orang kaya itu merasa nyaman berlama-lama disana.**

"**Maaf membuat Akashi -kun menunggu." Kuroko Tetsuya datang dengan dua gelas minuman hangat di tangannya "Apakah ruangan ini terlalu sempit untuk Akashi-kun?"**

**Akashi menggeser duduknya dan memerintahkan Kuroko di sampingnya, sebuah senyum tersungging Cuma-Cuma di paras rupawan itu "Tidak. Aku merasa nyaman disini, Tetsuya. Lain kali bolehkah aku menginap disini?"**

**Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan meminum susu vanilla hangat buatannya "Kenapa tidak hari ini saja? Sepertinya hujannya tidak akan cepat reda."**

**Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda menolak undangan Kuroko. Ia diam-diam mencuri pandang pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.**

**Tubuhnya mungil untuk ukuran pria seumurannya. Surai biru lembut. Sepasang iris **_**baby blue**_** yang lebih indah dari laut jernih. Kulit semulus pantat bayi yang kini terlapisi oleh sepasang kaos lengan panjang warna merah dan sehelai celana **_**jeans**_** hitam panjang.**

'**Ah, aku ingin sekali menyobek pakaiannya. Mengganggu pemandangan saja.' batin Akashi mulai terbawa nafsu**

**Tak ada dari mereka yang berencana menghancurkan kesunyian disana. Untuk apa? Toh mereka merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian itu. Tanpa disadari Kuroko mendekatkan diri pada Akashi.**

**TLUKK…**

**Tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Akashi tersenggol pelan oleh tangan kiri Kuroko. Dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu saling bertumbukan, menciptakan sensani tersendiri bagi keduanya. Seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang memberontak keluar dari perut masing-masing.**

**Terbawa suasana keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah. Tangan Akashi terjulur untuk mengambil gelas di tangan Kuroko dan meletakkannya di meja dekat mereka. Pandangan mereka tak terputus barang sedetik pun, seakan saling tenggelam dalam iris lawan.**

"**Tetsuya…" suara **_**baritone**_** Akashi mengawali "Apa kau percaya renkarnasi?" hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan menggesek lembut**

**Kuroko tak menjawab dan menunggu Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya "Beberapa hari ini aku mengalami mimpi aneh. Bertemu seorang putri bisu di pinggir pantai yang mirip dengan Tetsuya dan membawanya pulang ke sebuah rumah mewah." Lanjut Akashi**

"…**Dan putri itu adalah seorang duyung yang berkhianat pada bangsanya sendiri hanya demi dirimu. Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun? Aku juga mendapatkan mimpi itu."**

**Akashi mengangguk dan sebuah senyum kecut terlukis, membuat Kuroko merasa sesak di dadanya "Ya, kau benar Tetsuya. Putri itu mengkhianati keluarganya hanya demi diriku dan merelakan sirip indahnya hanya demi bertemu denganku." Akashi mengusap pipi tembem pemuda di hadapannya "Dan kau tahu? Ia menghilang..menjadi buih meski aku menyatakan mencintainya. Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk meraihnya. Perasaan itu begitu menyiksa walau itu hanya mimpi."**

**Tiba-tiba telapak tangan halus Kuroko membelai pipi Akashi dengan penuh kasih sayang "Untuk apa menjadi manusia bila tak memiliki jiwa?" iris biru jernih itu menerawang jauh dengan wajah tetap datar**

**Akashi terdiam. Kini gilirannya untuk mendengarkan penuturan dari sang pemuda manis di depannya.**

"**Hatinya terlalu sakit melihat sang pemuda berdampingan dengan seorang gadis yang dikenalkan oleh ayahnya. Di mata sang putri duyung mereka berdua tampak begitu seras—"**

"**Ya, serasi di mata orang-orang tetapi tidak di mata sang pemuda. Dia hanya mencintai putri duyung, bahkan ia akan dengan senang hati member kan separuh—atau bahkan seluruh jiwanya hanya demi sang gadis yang ia cintai itu." Potong Akashi sambil mendengus jengkel akan sifat naif Kuroko**

**Kuroko hanya memandang datar wajah Akashi, sedikit sebal sebenarnya mendapati ucapanya dipotong oleh si tamu "Terserah Akashi-kun saja. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan ucapan Akashi -kun bahwa si pemuda juga mencintai putri duyung."**

**Kini Akashi melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Saling mendekatkan wajah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebelum menghapus jarak yang di antara mereka sang pemilik iris **_**ruby **_**itu berbisik "Dan aku akan mencintaimu seperti sang pemuda mencintai putri duyung—bahkan rasa cintaku akan lebih besar darinya. Sebagai gantinya kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti yang dilakukan si putri duyung."**

Iris _sapphire _itu menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah terlelap dibuai oleh mimpi indah. Deru nafas sang anak berhembus halus. Tangan yang selama ini merawat seorang Akashi Seiya kini mengusap pelan surai sang anak, membuat Seiya semakin terbuai dalam tidurnya.

"Dan sama seperti dongeng-dongeng pada umumnya, mereka hidup bahagia walau harus berenkarnasi terlebih dahulu. Tama—"

"Kau melupakan bagian paling pentingnya Tetsuya." Sepasang lengan yang begitu ia kenali kini melingkar di perutnya yang ramping

"Dan bagian manakah itu, Seijuuro-kun?" tanya sang ibu yang bernama Kuroko—ah, sekarang nama marganya Akashi—Tetsuya dengan kalem

"Bagian dimana Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya menginjak surga dunia." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Tetsuya dan mengunsang semburat merah yang mulai menjalar

"Aku tak 'kan menceritakan hal tidak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh _otousan_nya pada anak kita, Seijuuro-kun."

_Pada akhirnya mereka pun dapat hidup bahagia_

_Walau harus mengalami cobaan pahit sekalipun._

**OWARI**

**Hai semua, Iztha datang lagi~ Umh, ini pertama kalinya Iztha ikut **_**challenge**_**…**

**Umh..*bingung mau ngomong apa* …Selama pengetikan ini fanfic Iztha ngerasa ada yang kurang di dalamnya..Kira-kira apa ya?/plakk**

**Oh, dan maaf bila **_**typo **_**bertebaran. Akhir kata terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic buatan Iztha~**


End file.
